Duo's Thoughts
by Tsukasa-kun
Summary: This is something I did a long time ago and took me a while to finish. In this story Duo visits his injured friend Hilde in the hospital and here we see an inside look on what he thinks.


Personal Thoughts of a Pilot

By: Tsukasa-Kun

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Duo Maxwell. (She reaches behind a curtain and pulls Duo out and crosses her fingers behind her back) No, seriously, I don't!

This story takes place when Duo is protecting Hilde on "Signs of the Final Battle" (Is that right?).

These are his personal thoughts as he's seeing all this happen.

...What was going on? Is this all really just a crazy dream or somethin'! I wasn't really expecting that distress signal from her. HER, of all people! She called out my name; I didn't really know what else to do. I was in the middle of a fight, here! But Quatre told me to go find her anyway. I was hesitant, but somehow deep inside I knew they'd do all right without me. I breathed a huge sigh of relief as I turned my Gundam around, thanking Quatre, and blasted off.

As I was racing to find her, distressing thoughts crossed my mind. What kinda danger was she in? Is she safe? What if the danger is so intense that she won't pull through? Why was she out here, anyway? Boy, she's in for it now, I told myself. She knows she'll never hear the end of it. But still--As I was thinking the worst, my radar beeped and directed me to a helpless Virgo being bear hugged by an enemy Mobile Doll. Another was in front, aiming its rifle at the Virgo. I raced over there, realizing that inside the Virgo cockpit was Hilde. I stopped the one from firing by shieldin' the Virgo, telling Hilde to step aside. But, as I was fighting, something was wrong. Hilde told me that the bad guys had taken our data and put it into these Mobile Dolls. I looked again, and saw Heero and Trowa.

I laughed, easily dispatching of those two. It was that simple. If you don't think so, don't underestimate the power of Shinigami! That would prove to be a fatal mistake, my friend. Going off against myself would've proved to be more of a challenge. After I "put" those Mobile Dolls away, I remembered to check on Hilde. I called her name, but she didn't respond. After a moment of panicking, she looked up at me with a smile, telling me that she's glad I'm safe. But her innocence didn't calm me down one bit. Come on! If the one you loved risked their necks, how would you react? Throw flowers and candy around? Come off it already! After I chewed her out a bit, she showed me a disc that she made, containing valuable enemy ship data. She said she did so because she wanted to. That remark was the straw that broke the camel's back. I called her a stupid fool for what she did, but deep down inside, I was proud of her. She meant everything to me, and I always admired her for her bravery.

After the war ended, I went away by myself to think. The price of peace was a great cost, and I was thinkin' of all the courageous soldiers and commending them, includin' ourselves. Then my thoughts traced back to Hilde's deed. My heart pounded as I remembered her condition. Is she all right? She's gotta be! She's not goin' anywhere without me! I chided myself. I decided to go and see her as soon as I can.

After several hours of travel, I finally arrived at the hospital where she was supposedly being kept for the time being. I busied myself with my braid while I waited. Just nervously twisting it, matching the knots in the pit of my stomach. Yeah, that hard and that painful. After what seemed like a thousand years (give or take a millennia) and beating up this guy who thought I was a girl and tried to hit on me (I hate that!), I was shown to wherever she was. The first thing that came to mind? Is this really her? This...this pale...STICK on that cot was really her? Then she turned her head around and the moment she smiled, I knew it was her. After setting the flowers on the surface next to her (I guess you could call it a table...) I sat down in the galaxy's prize-winning most uncomfortable chair and brushed back the stray hairs from her face. No words, just silent communication (A/N: "My thoughts are straying back to the Gundam Wing intro 'Just Communication'"). Watch it, buster! Even Shinigami's got a serious moment or two! Man, can't blame a guy for bein' stuck on someone.

"D-Duo………"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too."

Man that was basic, but right to the point. See how much we mean to each other?


End file.
